


Identity

by tjmystic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmystic/pseuds/tjmystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold spend the night with "racy Lacey" against his better judgment.  It all goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity

Identity (1/?)  
Rating: NC-17

Summary: Gold spends a night with “racy Lacey”

Author’s Note: Not even sorry, guys. Do carry on… :

 

He wouldn’t do this. He absolutely refused. This woman - this little girl pretending to be a woman, rather - wasn’t his Belle. Her makeup was too heavy, her skirt too short, her eyes too wild and greedy. She wasn’t good. He knew all sorts of souls on sight - desperate, true, faithless, wholesome. But hers was just as avaricious as Cora’s. When she asked him to her bed above Granny’s diner, it was only because she saw his wealth and power. Any other woman would’ve been terrified of him. His Belle would’ve pitied him. But this girl, this Lacey, did neither. She was tarnished… just like him.

 

He shouldn’t be doing this. He should just leave her be and get back to his own life. He’d gotten rid of that despicable Keith, whoever he was, and Belle… Lacey, wasn’t likely to get any more propositions for the night. For a few hours of darkness, he could breathe safe. 

But “shouldn’t” and “couldn’t stop” just weren’t meant to go together.

“Ooh, Mr. Gold!” she mewled into his mouth, riding up and down his thigh like the most experienced club dancer. Bile roiled in his stomach - his Belle’s movements were inexperienced and innocent. 

“Stop moving,” he moaned, angry at how his body responded even though his heart had broken in two. ”If we’re gonna do this, you have to be completely still.” 

Belle’s… Lacey’s, eyes widened, but she pressed herself obediently against the door, hands spread wide beside her hips. But she wasn’t the kind of girl to just sit back and watch - he knew that as soon as the first words had left her mouth, and it was foolish of him to forget about it now. 

One palm darted forward like a striking snake, undoing the snap and zipper on his suit pants too quickly for him to properly react. Her smooth little hand cupped his cock, unfettered since he hadn’t worn any underwear and already hard from having Belle’s body so close to his.

“Mmmm, you are a naughty boy, aren’t you?” she simpered. 

Gold wanted to bash her fucking face in. He wanted to pound her into the wall until Lacey was crushed and his Belle was free to come back out. Anything to make her stop talking like Cora, like any other woman who’d ever tried t use him. But even he wasn’t stupid enough to think that that might actually work.

“No talking either.” 

Lacey smirked. ”It’s all rules with you, isn’t it? Well, I guess I can play for one night.” 

She jerked him towards the bed without a word, and, after he’d fallen on her, she fell entirely still. The things she did with her eyes, though, were sinful, and she licked her lips like a cat looking at a fresh saucer of milk. His Belle would never do that - she’d be sweet and warm and lovely and - 

He stopped himself. This wasn’t right. This was disgusting. Lacey might be wearing his Belle’s body, but she was nothing like the real thing. 

“I can’t do this,” he muttered, pushing himself off her prone body. ”I’m sorry, I - “

She grabbed his hand. Not his face, not his neck, but his hand. And she only took it - she didn’t move to kiss him. His eyes went immediately back to hers. 

“Belle?” he murmured, almost too afraid to believe it was true. ”Belle, is it you?”

She bit down on her lip and scooched closer towards him. Her eyes were bright and open, her mouth sweet and warm. He bent close to her, allowing their foreheads to touch. 

She smiled and drew his hand down to her breast. His fingers closed around it immediately, willing himself to commit the feeling to memory. They’d only gotten this far a handful of times before, but, from now on, he’d live with his hands on her body. 

She kissed him deep and slow, her lips drawing his into her mouth until he was all but sucking on her teeth and tongue, drinking them in like the sweetest of nectars. This was all he ever needed, all he’d ever want for the rest of his life.

“Belle, it’s you.”

“Baby,” she muttered. She’d never called him that before, but he’d gladly take it. Anything she wanted to call him, anything, he’d gladly accept. 

She pulled his pants down until they bunched at his thighs, and hiked her own skirt up. He moaned, realizing that she, too, had foregone any underwear for the night. His cock already ached for her, longing to be inside her body so they’d never be apart ever again. 

“Belle, it’s really you.”

She grinned wide and positioned him right at her opening, plunging just his head into her wet slit. ”Baby, I can be anyone you want me to be.”

His soul, his damned soul, shattered. Of course she wasn’t back. Of course she wasn’t really here. That was a pipe dream for a fool. But then, when did he ever do anything that wasn’t foolish? 

It was too late to go back now, though - he was too close, and she looked too much like Belle. He couldn’t keep himself from thrusting in, sharp and hard and nowhere near as gentle as he would’ve been if she were really Belle.

Lacey - the silly girl wearing his true love’s face - whimpered, a look of pain and confusion filling her beautiful blue eyes. He felt like dying - in his haste, in his anger, he’d forgotten that this was still her first time. That he was taking something precious from her, something she’d never have given him if she were Belle. Something she would’ve insisted they wait for. 

He was demonic. 

“That’s… strange,” she panted, wriggling hard against his hips (and fuck how he wished in that moment that her body wasn’t the perfect match for his, the perfect relief on his straining cock). ”I shouldn’t be this tight. It hasn’t been that long.”

His face tightened. What once would’ve felt like heaven, to have her body surrounding his, was nothing but hell.

 

He needed to stop. He needed to just pull himself out of her body and leave before this went any further.

But she was bucking too hard into his cock, and she was much too wet and too hot, and for all their combined sins she still looked too much like his Belle. For one night, one more night, he would let himself be the monster he’d always known he was. For one more night, he’d be the coward and take what should never have been his. 

His hand crept down between them, plucking at her clit while his balls banged against her arse. The quicker she came, the quicker this would be over, and the quicker he could write this off as another one of his awful mistakes. 

“Oh, YES!” she shouted, thrusting her mound up towards his. ”Fuck fuck fuck, YES! You’re so good, Gold!” 

“No I’m not,” he whispered, but he was sure she hadn’t heard him (or at the least she didn’t care). But he repeated them all the same, into her collarbone, her throat, and her earlobes. Words had always been his companions - maybe they could keep the dregs of his soul from falling into ash. 

It was only when she screamed yelped once more into the night that he realized he’d begun to cry.

“I love you, Belle,” he pleaded into her shoulder, hoping that Lacey wouldn’t hear him over her heavy screams. ”I love you so much. Please come back.”

Her walls gave another desperate shake around his cock, and then she was cumming with all she had, wriggling and moaning and shouting his name for the entire inn to hear. It caught him by surprise, and, before he could even begin to pull out, he was exploding deep inside her, rocking hard and fast as his cum filled her opening and leaked out into the mattress. It was vulgar, it was obscene, and, thus, it was perfect for the moment. If this was his Belle, he’d hold himself inside her and whisper love into her ear. He’d press in close and spill himself gently so she would take in every ounce. He’d cover her heart, her breasts, her neck, with little kisses until she came again with his name on her tongue. 

But this was Lacey, and all he deserved for using her was a mess in a rented bed.

He collapsed on top of her, too tired, too broken, to roll away. His tears were wet on her breasts, and he could hear the disgust in her voice at the sensation. His Belle wouldn’t have minded. She’d have wiped the tears from his eyes and cradled him close, promised him that everything would get better because he was a good man deep down and she would always love him.

But he wasn’t a good man tonight. And never again would she tell him she loved him and mean it…


End file.
